Adrenaline Junkie Girl
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Naomi Yasmin Wene is no ordinary girl. At seventeen years old, she develops a friendship with Springfield's master criminal, and the two Simpson kids. Drabbles on how their friendship develops. Rating may go up as their relationship develops. FINISHED!
1. Meeting

**Hi! Twilit Violet reviewed on my songfic "A Girl In Love" and said there should be more fics that show Sideshow Bob in a positive light. I happen to agree with her, so I'm posting some snippets from a story I wrote about a girl from Springfield who is intrigued in Springfield's criminal genius.**

**This is the first I will post. This takes place after "Sideshow Bob Roberts". My OC, Naomi, is seventeen years old, and she is one of the most popular girls in her grade. She befriends Bart and Lisa Simpson, and now wants to find out the other side of the story.**

I decided to find out Bob's side of the story. I didn't tell my parents what I was doing, because I knew they wouldn't approve. In fact, I didn't tell anyone. I just went to Springfield Minimum Security Prison and asked to see a Mr Terwilliger. They let me go to the glass partition, and I got to speak one-on-one with the man that had committed four crimes, two of them attempted murder.

When he first faced me, he just stared for a moment.

"Hello." I said nervously. "My name is Naomi. I asked you a question when you and Mayor Quimby were at the high school."

He nodded. "Yes, I think I know you. Not properly. You were the one who questioned my statements about Democracy and the education system in Springfield."

"I think maybe it's true." I admitted. "I lived in Atlanta before I came here and everyone there always passed their exams with pretty high marks. There was probably only one F in the history of the school. Anyway-" I smiled a little "Even so, I heard some kid at Elementary School got sent down five grades, even if the education system is slack."

"Bart Simpson." he said, with a dark look in his eyes.

"But that isn't important." I said quickly. "What I want to know is, what exactly happened? Why did you begin this? I mean, right at the beginning, when you framed Krusty?"

A speck of recognition appeared again. "I remember something else. Weren't you there when I was arrested for that?"

I gasped. "You-you remember that? I was one of many."

"Yes, I do remember. You were standing there, and you had this look, like you felt let down."

"Why did you do it?" I asked, the disappointment of that time flooding me again.

"I said that it was because of Krusty."

"I didn't understand, though. You were talking in an elaborate way."

"Well, did you watch the show before I framed him?"

"Yes." I replied. A lightbulb went on. "It's because you took slapstick, isn't it? Krusty got all the laughs, and you just got undermined and hurt."

"Yes, that's it." he answered quietly.

"Couldn't you have just quit?" I asked. "And why did you keep commiting crimes after that?"

He just looked at me for a moment. Then he said "I didn't know what else to do. I had never really done anything else but that job with Krusty. And after the first...attempted murder...it was hard enough to pretend I didn't harbour any hard feelings against Bart. After he foiled my second and very elaborate plan, I felt compelled to get my revenge. It was my biggest desire. In fact, it still is...why am I saying this?"

"You don't have to explain further, if you don't want to." I said softly. "I know I must be acting like a psychologist or psychiatrist."

"But you don't get paid, which proves you really want to know." he answered, matching my volume. "I got caught that third time, because Bart knew exactly how to stall me. It made me hate him more. And this time...in the courtroom I said it was because they subconsiously wanted a Republican leader, but that wasn't the only reason. You would've understood if you saw me at the elementary school. I still couldn't get over Bart. When I became Mayor, you could see I was getting my revenge by evicting the Simpsons from their home and sending Bart down a few grades."

"I lived three houses away." I whispered. "I saw everything."

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation. I knew something was up when I got to school the next day and saw my friends.

"Hi, Jess. Hi, Sam." I greeted them, trying to be normal.

"Hi, _Nao_." Jessica said, mocking the abbreviation of my name that she and Sam used for me.

Sam was more direct. "What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you coming out of Springfield Minimum Security Prison."

"I went to visit someone, if you must know." I told the girls, my tougher side rising.

"And just who was that?" Jess asked. "Some family member in prison?"

"No!" I snapped. "It's none of your business, and you're just proving that I shouldn't tell you."

"And what do you mean by that, Naomi?" Sam said harshly.

"That you two don't want to be friends with me if I'm not completely perfect. You probably wouldn't know who he was if I mentioned him, because neither of you talk to kids younger than you, are interested in politics, or have ever watched a kid's show." I yelled.

My friends gasped.

"She _didn't_?"

"_Naomi_, you seriously did?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to find out his side of the story, so I went to see the former mayor of Springfield."

"He could've killed you!" Jess cried.

"Glass partition ring a bell, Jess? And besides, I enjoyed our conversation."

"Well, go hang out with the delinquent from hell." Sam suggested with a mean look. "Just don't expect us to be at your funeral." She linked arms with Jess and they went off together.

"By the way, Sam, I think I should start calling you Lauren!" I yelled after her.

"Well, you are an adredaline junkie!" Jessica yelled back. We were both referring to the Twilight Saga. The names Lauren and Jessica in the book belonged to a couple of bitchy girls. Lauren was especially mean. In one of the movies, Jessica called the main character an "adredaline junkie" because she liked doing dangerous things. But I'm not one. I'm not going to be murdered. I'm just interested in the most infamous criminal in Springfield. What they didn't know was that I had planned to go back occasionally. That was something I started doing, once a month, usually. I stopped having to ask questions, and started just talking. We were friends, in a way, although I still felt quite nervous. I had learnt that his actual first name was Robert, after asking to visit him so many times.

I still talked to Bart and Lisa on the school bus. Although my so-called ex "friends" had spread the news of my visit around the High School, the rest of Springfield kept it to themselves and anyone lower than ninth grade didn't know about it. Most adults didn't know it, either, and those who did were mainly police and other incacerated criminals. I didn't tell anyone else. I knew that Bart would be furious if he knew of my visits, and Lisa wouldn't exactly approve either.

**More coming soon, promise! Review, please, I love getting feedback.**


	2. Writing

**Hey, here is my next drabble. Thanks for your review, Twilit Violet. This one is quite short, sorry. It takes place after "Brother From Another Series". Throughout the time Naomi is at college, "Day Of The Jackanapes" happens, and when she turns nineteen, "The Great Louse Detective" is about to happen.**

I went back to visit at the prison, as usual. I was very annoyed at Chief Wiggum, because of his unfairness in the arrest. On my first visit, I was the one who was raging about it.

My unfairly incarcerated friend wasn't thrilled, either, but he also complained that he had to share a cell with Cecil. _Not _a great cellmate.

"What was that thing about you getting to be Krusty's sidekick instead of him?" I asked.

"Well, he went in for the audition." He explained. "I had to drive him, since he had all his clown gear on. Krusty didn't like him at all, but he saw me. Suddenly he got this pie thrown at me, and he thought my reaction was brilliant. But you know how it ended."

"I do." I sighed. "I'm really sorry."

"I'll admit, I'm not really. I know if I hadn't snapped then, I would've snapped someday."

I understood that. It was true, really.

I was nineteen and finishing my second year at college by the next time I saw him getting out of jail. By that time, I had a lot of thoughts surrounding me. I tried to keep up my monthly visits, although I wasn't in Springfield often. I'd applied to Yale during my senior year, and I had gotten in. Jessica was going too, unfortunately, but Sam was going to Harvard, fortunately.

When I told Bob, he told me "I went to Yale, actually."

"Really?" I said. "Cool! So...you did well at school?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"It just seems like you're more of the Performing Arts type. You seem more...well, dramatic than academic. But looking at it now, some of those plans you came up with were genius. How did you do it?"

"Well, the best thing to do is to study people psychologically, see how they react to certain events and people. I can read Bart easily. I can read some of the frequent people here. In fact, I can read most people I see often."

"Really?" I smiled. "How have you read me?"

"Naomi..." he paused. "You are one of the hardest people to read. Most people are the same. From what you saw at that air show, I thought you'd never come back. But you did. Most people fear or hate me. You see me as a friend. The only thing I could tell about you is your loyalty. You've been a true friend to me this past year."

"Well," I said. "I'll try to keep visiting, but being at Yale will mean it'll be less."  
"Why not write, then?"

"Okay." I said. "I will. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Naomi."

I had written like crazy. Over the years, though, I had noticed something happening. After that time at the dam, I had realized something incredible. I had a crush. And after reading so many letters, replies to mine, I had realized it was something more. I had fallen in love with Robert Underdunk Terwilliger. Yet I knew it couldn't be done. He was thirty-four, I was nineteen. Fifteen years...when you're my age, it won't work. And besides, I was sure it was one-sided. But I kept my friendship with him. And with Bart and Lisa, too. Bart was twelve by now, Lisa was ten.

**You know the drill, people. Read and Review!**


	3. Talking

**My third SB oneshot! Thanks for your reviews, Twilit Violet and Casey. This one takes place in "The Great Louse Detective". Nineteen-year-old Naomi is home for the summer, and Sideshow Bob is staying with the Simpsons, trying to find the person trying to kill Homer. Naomi's family lives three doors away from the Simpsons, and this is during one of her visits. (Lisa and Bart are ten and twelve in this. They grow up as Naomi does.)**

It was on the news, about how Homer Simpson had had a few attempts on his life. When I called round to my friends' home, I found out that the police had decided to catch the murderer by using a detective who understood "the twisted mind of a murderer". And they decided to use none other than the man I had fallen in love with over the years. He was actually staying with the family. Lisa told me about how Bart had complained at first. "'I can't believe you're putting my life at risk to save your own!' Bart said to Dad." she told me. "But we've got this remote that shocks him if we press it. Bart and Dad love using it."

It was great to be able to visit all three of my friends just three houses away. But although all I did was talk to them, their company was different. Bart was bright, happy, and he loved playing practical jokes-and using the shocking remote! Lisa was more sensitive and she could sometimes be depressed. On the other hand, Bob was so complex I didn't have a fixed idea of him. Smart and unpredictable was the best reading I could get.

"What's the shocking sensation like?" I asked one day. We were both in the Simpsons' living room. The youngest member of the family, three-year-old Maggie, was the only other one there.

"Not so much painful," he answered, "but dizzying and buzzy. I am practically paralyzed while someone uses it-which is often, with Bart and Homer around. Bart's the one who uses it, but Homer encourages him immensely."

"Scary." I said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"After you saved Bart's life-twice?"

"Oh, you weren't around last time I was out of jail, I remember."

"Oh?" I said. "What happened?"

"I tried to kill Krusty. Revenge for taping all over the old episodes that had me in it."

"And where does Bart fit in?"  
His usually pale face went a bit pink. "I, um, hypnotized Bart to kill him for me."

"I thought you had gone straight, though!"

"I thought you knew me better than that! I tried that and look what happened."

"Is Cecil still in jail?"

"He was let out at one point, and then he copied my techniques from years ago with Bart and tried to destroy Lisa. He wanted more attention, since I was the one that shone in prison."

"I guess I can understand." I said. I suddenly decided to change the subject. "Are you interested in star signs?"

"I'm not sure if I believe in them or not." he admitted. "Mine's Scorpio, if you want to know, though. What's yours?"

"Cancer." I answered. "Interesting. Our star signs match up, and our personalities do too. Well, yours does anyway."

"So? What are Scorpios like?"

"The star sign Scorpio is known for being the most powerful." I said. "They can be contrary sometimes. Power and desire are interconnected. They are loyal to friends, but unforgiving if they are crossed. They can be hard to get to know, and have extraordinary emotional depths. There are three types of Scorpio-the scorpion, the eagle, and the phoenix. One person can go through all three stages at one time. One more thing-all Scorpios have it in them to win."

He smiled a little. "I guess that is a bit like me. My turn."

"Huh?"

"You told me about my star sign, I'll tell you about yours." I grinned, and listened. "Cancers are mysterious, emotional, and sensitive on the inside. On the outside, they can seem hard. Romance and love is very important to them, and when they are heartbroken, they take it harder than any other star sign. They can be magical."

"That is completely true." I whispered. "How do you know so much about Cancers?" I was frozen, serious...I really did love him.

The quiet mood was broken when he laughed. "I do read things. Plus, I study everyone. And those that I know the star signs of, I look at their characteristics."

"You know any more about me yet?" I asked, laughing too.

"Nothing except...you express yourself amazingly on paper." This set me off giggling again, and we both kept laughing. Lisa came in at that moment.

"What are you two laughing about?" she asked.

"Just that we find it harder to read each other than anyone else." I laughed.

Lisa gave us a look like "You are crazy" and went out.

**Well, there's my third oneshot, until next time. Review!**


	4. Singing

**Another installment in my multishots! This one takes place after "The Great Louse Detective", just before Bob decides to leave Springfield. Naomi says goodbye to him.**

That night, I went out walking, as per usual. As I was walking past the Simpsons' house, I heard a faint tune coming from a brightly lit room. I listened, and finally the tune became words sung. "_...the very reason that I live, is plotting how to watch him die..." _I recognized his voice and waited, listening. Although the words were murderous, the voice was melodic and beautiful. I wished I had heard it before.

I tuned back in. "_...I'd be at peace, but well..."_

Then Bart's voice, singing too. _"You've grown accustomed to my face..."_

"This isn't a duet." snapped Bob's voice, sounding a bit ticked off.

"Sorry." said Bart's voice, quite faint to my ears.

Back to the song, Bob sang "_I've grown accustomed to your fear, accustomed to revenge, accustomed to...your face." _

Suddenly, he jumped right out the window. He was wearing all black. The only thing that showed his identity were those dreadlocks and those feet. Bart's face appeared, closing the window. He had tape over his mouth, I noticed.

I watched. Bob whispered something I couldn't hear, but then he got the look he always did with the shocking remote, and I guessed someone was pushing the button unintentionally, as the remote was nowhere to be seen.

When it stopped, he began to walk out of the garden of the Simpsons, and in one minute, we were face to face.

"Naomi!"

"Hi." I whispered.

"Um.."

"You weren't trying again?" I said. "It seemed like you wanted to kill Bart, but...nothing happened?"

"I couldn't do it." he whispered. "No one could look at that pleading innocence on his face and plunge a knife into his heart."

"What were you doing, though?"  
"I was explaining why."  
"You were singing. I heard. It was beautiful, actually."

"You liked it?"

"How did I not know you sang?"

"I don't know. I like singing. I sang when I took over Krusty's show at the end of each show."

A far-off memory surfaced. "_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little..."_

"Yes, I remember." I answered. I sang a bit of it.

"That was it." he said. "How did I not know _you_ could sing?"

I blushed. "That wasn't proper singing. I just sing for fun, sometimes. I love music, and I know what music I like."

"Naomi," he said, sounding serious. "I have to leave Springfield."

"L-leave?" I stuttered. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. But I have to. I don't want to go back to prison, and Bart will keep haunting my mind. I want to be sure I can't kill him. So I'm going."

I understood. "OK." I said, trying not to cry. "I see. But could you do one thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Could you sing something for me? I want to have a last memory of you that lets me always remember your talent."

'OK." he whispered. "Which song?"

"Any." I answered softly. "Just one song. For me."

He sang a perfect song for his voice-a slow 80s song called _Nights In White Satin._

At the end, he whispered "Goodbye, Naomi." and disappeared into the night.

**This one makes me feel quite sad. Naomi is going to miss him, and then after the Simpsons go to Italy, she hears of Francesca. Her heart shatters. So review, please!**


	5. Crushing

**This is my fifth drabble, obviously, but this is more of a letter. It takes place a long time after "Funeral For A Fiend". Bob has gotten over his stage of complete delerium, and is ready to write back to Naomi's first letter to him from prison. She went to his funeral, and had confessed that she was in love with him. OK, on with his letter to her!**

**Oh yes, and thanks to 'Sideshow Bob' and Twilit Violet for reviewing.**

_Dear Naomi,_

_I am sorry I haven't written. I couldn't deal with life for the last eight months, and my only way to deal with it was to live in my dream of killing the Simpsons. I must have imagined billions of different ways. I don't know how I could have survived otherwise. For those months, I did sometimes stop and think of you. I read your letter. I missed you too while I lived in Salciccia-that was the name of the villiage in Tuscany-but I was trying to leave Springfield in my past. So I married Francesca, and we had Gino, and I had created a whole new life for myself, but I knew there was something wrong. I really missed Springfield. That's why, in a way, I was both happy and horrified when the Simpsons appeared. I guess I just felt like they were my past, and bittersweet nostalgia overwhelmed me. Sorry, I stray from the point._

_I should explain my death fake, I suppose. My desire to kill Bart had never really left me. In Italy, I thought it had, but it keeps haunting me. It scares me, in fact. Everyone thought I was dead because my father, being a doctor, gave me a drug that simulated death. Once I had got it, I was out of action, but I'd be ready by the time Bart would say goodbye to me-alone. I came to around the same time Krusty was playing that song, trying to sell some more of his merchandise. I heard you, I heard the Simpsons. And by the way, I did hear Homer saying he couldn't stand me. I didn't care._

_When we caught you spying outside the cremation room, do you know how many thoughts passed through my mind? Even if I had been able to murder Bart, I wouldn't have done that to you . Did you realize that? I can't kill you, Naomi. If you hadn't been around, maybe I wouldn't have been able to redeem myself that time four years ago. Yes, I do want you to keep visiting. Until then._

_Your friend,_

_B._

I didn't know how to respond. He heard me, at the funeral? I had actually confessed my love to an alive and consious Bob. What does that mean? He said he couldn't kill me, not like Bart. He was still my friend. He missed me.

**Well, that's good for Naomi-or is it? Does he return her feelings? Review if you want to know, and you may find out next time...**


	6. Loving

**My next drabble is here. This one takes place after "The Bob Next Door", and I have assumed that the faces were swapped back. Naomi and Bob are now a couple, and are very close. Thanks to SideshowBobFan for reviewing. (Note: Bart and Lisa are teenagers in this.) And thanks to Twilit Violet for the last two reviews!**

When Bob saw me, he seemed a bit...different. Not insane, as he sometimes was. Not distant or negative. But something seemed to have disappeared from when we last met like this.

I had to speak first. "Are you OK?"

"Not really." he answered lifelessly.

"What's up?"

"Everything in my life."

"I don't understand."

"Ever since I took that stupid job as Krusty's sidekick, my life has just been one huge virus." he burst out. "I don't want to be the way I am. I just want to be normal."

"You know, I don't think we would have met if you were normal." I whispered.

He paused. "I knew you were there, at Five Corners." he said.

"Y-y-you-_knew?_" I gasped. "How?"

He gave a small smile. "You were on the road when I was making sure Bart couldn't get away. Your car was following me. I saw you watching. Your hair might have hid your face, but there aren't that many people that even have waist-length black hair."

"I usually wear it in two braids though." I said. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want an excuse to kill you." he answered.

That made me smile, I have to admit. "You're just so sweet." I sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

He smirked. "Is it about why I did what I did last time I was out of here?"

I nodded. "I thought you couldn't read me." I tried to laugh.

"Now I can." he said. "I know you better than ever now. Anyway. I did it because I can't shake off my hate for Bart. And if I could, I'd probably end up going after someone else." He looked like a lost little kid-scared and innocent as he spoke the next words. "I don't _want _to feel like this. I want to just get over this. I have repeatedly tried to murder Bart ever since he was only ten years old! I want to go straight and leave jail in my past, but I have so much hate in me, it feels impossible!"

"You have more than hate." I said softly. "You just feel it more intensely than anything else. There's got to be some way to kill that and bring out the best in you. Do you remember when I told you there were three types of Scorpio?" He nodded. "Well, you've shown all three types in your character. The idea is to leave the scorpion and evolve into the phoenix."

I didn't know how else to putit. I had no idea what the reaction would be. There was a pause that felt like half an hour, but was more like one minute. Then he finally smiled. The smile was real. It was the type of smile he gave me when we shared a moment of real friendship-or love throughout the last few months. I subconsiously smiled back, feeling my muscles curving my lips upward. For the next year, we kept visiting each other, and I was sure we were nearer to a normal life together.

**Well, I enjoyed writing that bit. Review if you enjoyed reading it! The next one will be the last *sobs*. But if you haven't already, check out "Why Can't I Stop Thinking About Him?", "A Girl In Love" and "Odes To Robert Terwilliger", all about my favourite Simpsons character. All of these and my other fanfics can be found on my profile.**


	7. Rollercoastering

**OK, this is the last drabble I will post. This is set after "The Bob Next Door" and in the Simpsons Ride, which I've been on twice. Naomi is twenty-five, and goes on a trip to Krustyland. The only problem is that the man she is in love with has taken over the ride to get revenge on the visiting Simpsons. Unfortunately, Naomi and a girl called Mia get caught in the crossfire. (Note: Bart and Lisa are teenagers and Maggie is older.)**

Krusty had rebuilt Krustyland, and it was much safer. To celebrate my quarter-century, I decided to go to Krustyland. The main attraction was an amazing-looking rollercoaster. As a coincidence, the Simpsons were there too. I noticed Lisa talking to another teenage girl with strawberry-blonde hair. Suddenly, Krusty appeared on a screen next to the ride's starting point. "One word of warning;" he said, "There is a psychopath and killer on the loose. His name is Sideshow Bob, and he used to work for me. For some reason he hates me. That Bob tried to frame me for robbery, and he was foiled by the Simpsons. And now he wants to kill them all, even the baby!" I didn't listen to any more, although the strawberry blonde was staring like she was fixated.

When we were let into the ride-by Krusty, no less!- I realized that Homer's father was also there. He was supposed to be taking care of six-year-old Maggie, who didn't want to ride, as he had a heart condition.

There were two carts for the ride. The Simpsons were going in the first one, and the strawberry blonde girl and I would have to ride together. We had already introduced ourselves. The strawberry blonde was called Mia and she was fourteen.

Before we got into the ride, Krusty said to us "Now enjoy the Ferris Wheel, or whatever this is." Suddenly, a dressed-up person as a character from Krusty's show appeared. It was Scratchy, the cat, from the shorts of _The Itchy and Scratchy Show. _Personally, I was indifferent to it. Anyway, did I mention the Scratchy character had a gun?

"What do you want?" Krusty asked the character, who took off the Scratchy head to reply.

"A dish best served cold." Yes, it was Bob. Seriously, anyone could see that coming.

"Is it ice cream?" Homer asked.

"No! Revenge!" Bob snapped. He knocked out Krusty and began to laugh in his most "evil" manner.

"We're on vacation!" Homer complained. "Can't you kill me another day?"

"Simpsons, get in that ride!"

Homer got in straight away, as Lisa was saying "Forget it, Bob! We will never-" then she realized. "Dad!" she snapped.

"I waited a line an hour for this thing and I'm riding it! Now hop in!" he told the family. They obeyed. Mia, who was looking terrified, shakily got into the other cart. I got in too, too scared not to.

"Now, the last thing you'll ever see..." began the man I loved, "Is a legally required safety video."

After the safety video finished, Bob appeared on a screen. "I've taken over every area of the park." he informed us. "There's no place you'll be safe from me. And now, enjoy the ride, it's about to be demolished! While you're riding it!"

I screamed as we got to the highest point of the rollercoaster. The Simpsons's cart blocked the view of mine, but I heard Bob call "There's nothing you can do! You're about to die!"

"You sound like my doctor!" Homer called. Then their cart went down, and the attention was on us.

"Ah, my next victims." We followed the Simpsons, and I began to scream. Mia screamed, louder and longer.

The ride was the hardest thing I've ever had to live through. At the end, Mia and I dropped down before the Simpsons at the end. We could see Bob in the shadows.

"I've still got five seconds to kill somebody!" he whispered. He looked in our direction, but before he could say anything, the Death Drop fell on top of him, with the Simpsons inside.

"What a horrible nightmare!" Homer exclaimed. "Thank God this ride is over! Now let's go again!"

Back in prison the next time, I was quite annoyed. He immediately read my expression, and answered to it "I know what you're thinking; why did I do it, and also why did I attack you and that teenage girl? I'm just sick of this life, OK? The only thing that makes me feel real is attacking people."

"I guess what we have isn't strong enough, is it?" I murmured.

"Oh, Naomi." he sighed sadly. "I do love you, even if I never show it enough. It just doesn't cancel out any of my other emotions."

"But it's not strong enough, is it?" I burst out. "If it isn't good enough for you, than I don't think there is anything left for you and me to say to each other. Goodbye." I began to leave.

"Naomi...look, I didn't mean it like that. Please...I am trying. It's just that my hate has been around a long time. Naomi, please don't leave! Please...Naomi!"

I walked out of the prison and didn't look back. I was tired of having to be the one that did everything. I'd made endless visits to the prison, I'd been endlessly supportive, I'd done it all-because I loved him. But I couldn't do anything any more.

**That's my last drabble, sadly. Hope you enjoyed my multishot! Bye now! Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**PS: In the original, this wasn't the end of the story. PM me if you really want my weak ending for Naomi.**


End file.
